


The Human Toilet - Day 2

by BrittanyChayanne



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Hook, Forniphilia, Light Bondage, M/M, Technically this is Shiro/Keith/Lance but not enough to tag it as primary, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Lance wants to serve his boyfriends in every way. This wasn't quite what he expected. He's not disappointed.





	The Human Toilet - Day 2

Lance was trembling. Wrists tied to his shoulders and ankles tied to the tops of his thighs, he was forced to stay balanced on his knees and elbows.  _ God _ they ached. Shiro had tied a rope to the back of his collar, stretched down his back to the end of the thick anal hook filling him. Every time he tried to drop his head forward, the collar tightened around his throat, and the hook shoved against his prostate.

“Get cleaned up Keith, dinner is almost ready.” Shiro called from the kitchen.

“Okay!” Keith hopped off the couch and turned off the television. He came to stand over Lance, already unbuttoning his jeans and pushing down the zipper. Lance closed his eyes and dropped open his mouth. He flinched slightly when hot piss hit his face, dripping down his nose and cheek before landing in his mouth. It took him a few seconds of choking before he got a rhythm, swallowing down the piss as it filled his mouth. Some still spilled over past his lips, dribbling down his chin and onto the plastic mat they had put beneath him.

“Keith! Soup’s on, let’s eat!”

“Coming!” Keith tapped the head of his dick against Lance’s lips, shaking off the last few drops, before zipping his pants back up. He left Lance there without a word to him, heading into the kitchen to wash his hands.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
